


Deceitber Day 13: Cuddles

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth Rotting Fluff, adorable Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Deceit can't sleep. Good thing Logan is around
Series: Deceitber 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Deceitber Day 13: Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: I don't think there are any, if I need to add anything please tell me
> 
> Pairings/Ships: Platonic or romantic Loceit (up to your interpretation), implied Logicality (again up to your interpretation)

It was late at night when Logan woke up thirsty, probably about 2 am. He tried to go back to sleep, but when he couldn’t he begrudgingly decided to walk downstairs and get himself a glass of water. As he walked into the kitchen he turned the light on although it wasn’t very bright, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and filled it halfway with water. He took a few sips and noticed a dark figure coming down the stairs. As the figure drew nearer to the dim kitchen lights, Logan could make out scales on half of its face.

“Ah, Deceit. What are you doing up?” Logan asked sleepily. He suppressed a yawn.

“I _couldn’t_ ask you the same thing,” the snake like side countered.

“I was thirsty, so I decided to get a glass of water, seeing as I could not sleep.”

“At least you _didn’t_ get sleep,” Deceit mumbled.

“You have not slept at all yet? Would you like some water or perhaps some milk?”

“Water _wouldn’t_ be nice.”

Logan got another cup out of the cabinet and filled it with water. He handed it to Deceit who mumbled a small “Thank you”. They finished their water when Logan thought of something that might help. After all it helped Patton sleep better.

“Would you prefer to sleep in my room tonight? It may aid in solving your dilemma. You do not have to. I simply suggested it because Patton does it when he cannot sleep,” Logan asked him.

"I _wouldn’t_ like to try it.”

“Alright.” Logan said as he took their empty cups, gently placed them in the sink, and led Deceit to his room. Logan sat down on his bed, but Deceit hesitated.

“I _won’t_ get a blanket and sleep on the floor,” Deceit said turning around to find a blanket.

“Deceit,” Logan called softly, pausing to yawn and Deceit turned back to face him, “You may sleep in the bed if it is alright with you. I do not mind.”

When Deceit still didn’t convinced, Logan patted the bed. Deceit hesitated once more, but finally gave in and crawled into Logan’s bed. They were facing each other when Deceit nuzzled his face into the crook of Logan’s neck. Logan blushed and Deceit whispered a small, “Thank you.”

Logan started humming a soft lullaby that Thomas learned from his mother when he was younger. Within a few minutes, Deceit’s breath had evened out indicating that he was asleep. Logan’s lips spread into a small smile and soon he was asleep as well.


End file.
